Touch
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Summary: He doesn't know why but his hands itch to run themselves over her body whenever he sees her and he wonders if his body remembers what he doesn't. Prompt for 7th May


Title: Touch

Characters: Tidus/Yuna

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: He doesn't know why but his hands itch to run themselves over her body whenever he sees her and he wonders if his body remembers what he doesn't.

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Prompt for 7th May – Tidus/Yuna: Hands – his hands remember what his memories lost

Timeline: Dissidia

Word Count: 2,026

Betaed: Only by me

Touch

She hummed as she walked a little further than him and he found himself smiling for no reason. He frowned, trying to find the reason why he was smiling, the scene felt so familiar to him but his mind stayed stubbornly blank.

His blue eyes scanned her body from behind, the way the top showed off her curves, the way the purple skirt swayed with her movement, the splits allowing brief flashes of slender long legs encased in knee length black boots.

Her hair swayed with her movement, brushing over her shoulders as she turned her head to look at him with those bi-coloured eyes, one dark green and one dark blue. She smiled at him, tilting her head slightly before she turned to face the front once more.

He felt his hands itch, fingers flexing. He felt the urge to slip them over the curve of her waist, to slip them between the splits of her skirt so he could feel the skin beneath it. Within him, he knew that her skin felt soft, warm and supple and it shook him to his core.

How could he know that? He couldn't remember her yet her name sent a voice screaming but he couldn't hear it. Her eyes made his lungs clench, driving the air out and her smile made his heart swell yet break at the same time.

He wasn't so sure of anything anymore. Ever since he woke up in this strange place, he had only one goal, to find Jecht and take him down. Everything inside of him screamed at him to take down the older man, his muscles tightening and his teeth gritting with anticipation.

But all that flew out of his head when he heard the whistle, a whistle that drew him to her and he found himself wondering about the young woman before him.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he had stopped. She had also stopped, looking back at him with concern before she moved closer.

"…Tidus?" she placed a hand on his arm, over the red leather band and he came out of his thoughts, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Sorry," he apologised. She shook her head.

"It's okay, you just concerned me for a moment," she told him with a small smile and he felt a prick at his memories. He desperately wanted to tear down the wall that held his memories back but at the same time, he feared what would happen if he did.

He got the feeling that something happened between the two of him, the urge to pull her body close to him proved it but at the same time, he got the feeling that it was left unresolved and wondered if they were resolve it here, would it just make the situation even more complicated?

"You never did tell me if we knew each other," Tidus found himself saying and silently cursed himself, wondering what was it about the slip of woman that had him asking questions.

Before, he had been perfectly fine with following orders to find the warrior for Cosmo and take him out of the equation but since he met her, he had been questioning everything in a way that was bound to attract attention from the others.

She just bit her bottom lip, her eyes averting to the side and he suddenly wanted to know what her lips tasted like. A faint sense of memory came through and he tasted tears. He frowned, curious to what tears had to do with them kissing.

"It's…complicated," She started, her eyes darting back to his. He could see the inner fight within her. She wanted to tell him everything, he knew it but at the same time, she was worried that by telling him, it would change everything.

Her hand slid down his arm as she took a step back but he caught her hand with his, he had removed his gloves earlier, and she gasped, their fingers brushing against each other. He shivered when he felt sparks tingle, the urge to touch her deepening.

"How is it complicated?" he asked, stepping closer, their bodies brushing. She stared up at him with those hypnotic eyes and he suddenly wanted to reach out and cup her cheek, to brush her hair away and to see if it felt silky.

"Tidus…" she licked her bottom lip as hers fell to his, her eyes darkening with whatever memory that was plaguing her yet avoiding him and he felt it wasn't fair that she could remember but he couldn't.

"Answer me, Yuna," he stepped in closer, feeling bolder and a sense of male smugness ran through him when he felt her shiver against him. Her other hand landed on his other bicep, fingers curling around the tense muscle.

"Tidus," she whispered as he bent his head, his nose brushing against hers and she swallowed as desire made her eyes dark. His free hand finally found its place on her hip before sliding around the curve and resting over the small of her back.

With a quick jerk, he pulled her flush against his body and she squeaked, caught off guard as the hand slid up toward his shoulder, fingers digging into the skin.

"Tell me…" he ordered; his voice no higher than a whisper. Her eyes fluttered close as his fingers, still tangled with hers, slowly stroked her fingers and she shuddered, leaning against him as she fought for breath.

"…Tidus," his name came out as a moan and he bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to take those lips into his, to taste them. He wanted answers and if he had to seduce it out of her, he would. She knew him and a part of him wanted to know if he knew her body.

The hand on her back travelled upward, following the spine over her clothes before reaching the tip of her hair and he gently played with them.

She groaned, her head falling back, encouraging him to take more of her hair and he nipped her chin. She tasted sweet.

"Come on Yuna, do we know each other?" he panted.

"Tidus…please," she moaned, bringing her head down so their eyes met.

"Do I know your body?" he let his eyes drop down to her chest, heaving as she fought to breathe. "Do I know what turns you on? What makes you scream my name? Do I know how your legs feel wrapped around me?" he lifted dark eyes to meet hers.

"…No," she confessed and he frowned. "You left before we could go that far."

"…But we do know each other, don't we?" he asked and she nodded.

"We travelled together, we grew closer and we kissed. But you had to leave at the end of our travels," she admitted. More pricks at his memories but they stayed stubbornly locked away and he wondered if they would ever unlock.

"Why do you remember?" he asked, his hand coming around to her cheek, cupping it. She turned her head and placed a kiss in the centre of his palm.

"Because I haven't been here as long as you," she explained. Her hand slid into his hair, stroking the back of his neck. "You made me a promise that if I whistled, you would come to me. I never thought it would work here."

"But it did," he whispered and she nodded.

"That tells me that you are still you, even though you have lost your memories, you are still the same Tidus I know, down to the cocky attitude," a brief smile flickered across her lips and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I, ah, just wanted to know if we knew each other. You didn't seem like you were going to share anytime soon so I…"

"Basically seduced me until I gave in," she finished for him with a wry smile.

"Something I did before?" he asked and she laughed. He felt a smile cross his lips; he liked the sound of her laugh.

"Not exactly, there was a time I was crying and you kissed me, to cheer me up I think," she told him and he nodded. Now the sense memory of tears made sense to him.

"It's strange," he started and she tilted her head. "It's strange to know that I know you…yet, I have no memory of you. You have memories of us and I have none yet…it's like my body knows you."

"My body knows you too," she whispered as she brought up their linked hands between them, holding it close to her chest where he could feel her heart. "We were only together for a short time, never had the chance to share our bodies, yet it feels as if we have been linked together through our hearts. Even if we were to forget each other, we'd still find each other."

"…you never said you were a philosophical type," he told her and she grinned.

"I kinda learned from the best," she told him with a teasing smile and he had a feeling that it was something to do with his missing memories.

"You know…it's only fair I should get a kiss," he told her and she arched an eyebrow, waiting for a reason. "You have memories of our first kiss yet I don't have anything."

"And you think we should share another kiss so you can have a memory of it?" she asked. He just shrugged and she rolled her eyes in amusement. "You didn't have a problem kissing me before without permission." He grinned, an eyebrow arching.

"Are you saying I'm a kiss thief?" he asked and she shrugged back, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"You said it, not me," she informed him tartly only to gasp when he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes stayed open a little bit longer before they slid close; surrendering to the pleasure Tidus was intent on bringing her.

He slowly unlaced their fingers, his free hand dropping down to her waist while her hand joined the other one in his hair. His hand, which was playing with her hair, slid down her back, meeting his other hand before they slid downward.

She gasped into his mouth as she was suddenly lifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist holding on as he took advantage of her parted lips. He walked forward until her back was pressed against a wall and a hand slid between the slit of her skirt, touching her leg.

Her skin was as soft as he thought it would be before he curled his fingers underneath her thigh, holding on as her fingers slipped from his hair and made their way down his neck, over his shoulder and caressed his chest as she eagerly returned the kiss.

"Yuna," he grunted, breathing harshly as he broke the kiss so he could get air into his starved lungs. She was also breathing heavily, her forehead resting against his.

"Please, Tidus," she begged, her eyes pleading with his. He swallowed heavily, he was unable to keep himself from raising his lips back to hers, needing to taste her once more as he lowered himself to his knees, bringing her down with him.

She pulled away from him once her felt her feet brush the ground and shifted herself as he lowered her to the ground, hovering over her. His necklace dangled between them and she freed a hand to play with the necklace.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It could make it more complicated." She nodded.

"I know…but I want you Tidus," she told him, trust clear in her eyes. He felt his breath caught in his throat before she tugged on the necklace, pulling him down and they surrendered to their feelings.

His body may remember her while his memories of her stayed locked away, but he would be damned if he forgot this moment and he would fight anyone or anything that dared to try and come between him and this memory.

The End

Uh…hm…er…hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
